Moving On (WTS)
Synopsis Monica and the others try to adapt to lives in a safe zone. However, Jason seems suspicious to her. Meanwhile, Peter and the others debate if they can trust the Mattson family. Plot In the Sanctuary, Jason and Jackie are leading the group around, showing them where they'll be staying but Monica says they don't want to stay. "We still have to find our group." Greg tries to cut in to disagree with her, but she tells him to shut up, continuing. Jason says he understands and will try his best to help them find their group. Meanwhile, Sarah wakes up next to Lilly and tells her everything is going to be okay. A knock on the door is heard and a woman, Carla, enters, telling them breakfast is ready. Eliza is giving everyone food when Peter thanks Francine for allowing them to stay. She says it's no bother and she can tell they're not bad people. "I have a great sense of judgement, you know. I could tell you guys just needed some help." She offers to let them stay for as long as they need. Lilly asks if they have any animals on the farm. Danny chuckles and offers to take her to see the horses after they finish eating. Elsewhere, Samara stumbles across the crash site and runs down, finding Jacob's body. She runs back to the road, finding blood and wonders where the group is. She runs down the road. Ashton and Katie are walking down the street and Ashton says he doesn't trust it here. Katie shrugs and says it's kind of nice. Meanwhile, Monica walks to Jason and says the group needs to leave. He refuses, saying they'll be safer in here. He says their friends will find a safe area soon. "For all you know, they could end up at the front door." Monica takes that into consideration and nods. Danny takes Lilly to the horses and she chuckles petting them. Sarah and Francine are talking, Sarah mentioning her oldest daughter's death. Francine says her and Skylar took Danny in after his mom died a few years back. Sarah looks back at Lilly and Danny and stands, yelling for them to watch out. Danny looks to them before looking back over, seeing two walkers lunging at them, several others behind. The horse runs, Francine yelling for Skylar to get it. Lilly runs, Sarah yelling to keep running. The group begins killing the walkers, Sarah asking which way Lilly ran. Erik offers to go with her to search, the two leaving immediatly. Ashton tells the others he's leaving. "I'm not waiting for our friends to show up. I'm going to find them." Monica approaches slowly, looking angry. She suddenly hugs him, wishing him luck. Katie and Zack hug him next, followed by Kaya. He says good bye and sneaks away. In the woods, Ashton bumps into someone and sees it's Samara. They hug and she asks where everyone is. Before Ashton can speak, his shot in the back of his shoulder, collapsing. The two crawl to hide, seeing it's Jason West. Co-Stars *Karen Bethzabe as Eliza *Ella Anderson as Lilly Walters *Tanner Holland as Jay Trivia *Ashton Kaul leaves the Sanctuary and runs into Samara Nixon. *Lily Walters goes missing in this episode. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes